Vater und Freund
by Sly Machin
Summary: —¿Cuál es tu secreto?— lo quiere saber. Siempre, desde que llegó, ha querido saberlo. Curiosidad... insana y maldita curiosidad.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si no sería algo así como el rol del foro GJM xDDD**

 **Nota: Para los que ya han leído fics míos anteriores. Ya sabéis... Si aún conservan algo de inocencia, favor de no pasar más allá de las advertencias (porque Mard Geer). Eso si, lean las advertencias... (?) Siempre hay que leer las advertencias para saber más o menos de lo que se pierden (?)**

 **Advertencias: Si leéis bien el título, y veis de nuevo el rated y los géneros, os daréis cuenta de lo poco sano para niños inocentes es. Drogas, alcohol, mucha droga..., algo de incesto, o algo parecido.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto de Junio-Julio: "Infelices por siempre" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._**

* * *

 **Vater und Freund**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Era una hermosa casa hogareña, aunque seguramente si alguien pensaba en abrir las ventanas, comenzaría a salir aquel mortal pero tan placentero humo.

Por cada una de sus malditas venas, y por todo su cuerpo, viaja la deliciosa nicotina que le proporciona su pálido asesino. Y nadie lo detiene en su delito. Tampoco a su cómplice metálico.

O más bien, ella no quiere que los detengan.

Porque está segura de que muchas veces, Silver y Gray, le han dicho que lo deje. Que _solo hará que se agarre algún jodido cáncer a los pulmones, o algo más_. Palabras textuales, a todo esto.

Y ella les encuentra toda la razón del mundo, pero ellos no entienden que lo único que ella quiere es ser una de las mierdas del mundo, porque tal vez así toda su tan podrida vida —que está tal como el mundo, bien jodida— mejorará.

Aunque Silver sabe. Gray sabe. Pero más que ninguno de los dos, Lucy lo sabe. Sabe que eso sólo le conseguirá un boleto a la muerte. Lo que en realidad, no le parece algo tan malo —aunque esté temblando por dentro de solo pensarlo.

Lucy sabe que es solo una jodida carga. Está echa una mierda, y ese día sólo se agrega una desgracia más a su vida.

Por supuesto, ella no pensaría eso —o tal vez si— si supiera que aquellos dos pelinegros extrañan terriblemente a la antigua Lucy Heartfilia.

Y lamentablemente, puede que ella nunca sea consciente de eso.

—Hay que irnos, Lucy— le dice Gray, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Últimamente —en esos meses— Lucy utiliza mucho sus auriculares, y sale cada cuatro o tres horas a comprar cigarrillos. Y si no tiene ganas, aún tiene algunas hojas.

—Hm.

Últimamente —en todo el jodido año— también habla lo justo y necesario, y si no tiene que —o no ve la necesidad de— decir algo, utiliza monosílabos o sonidos de garganta.

—¿Por qué desde algunos meses tu nariz está así?

Últimamente —casi desde que la conocieron— Lucy no es la única en esa hogareña casa, que se está destrozando a cada segundo.

Y se lo pregunta aquel día, en el funeral de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Gray se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos. Y mientras tanto, Silver se dedica a mirarlos de reojo, sentado a un lado de Lucy.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces te tendría muchas preguntas.

Y pueden notar algo de rencor en su voz, porque Lucy no es la única que escucha atentamente a Gray.

—No te estoy preguntando si me las tienes— replica —. Te estoy preguntando por qué jodidos te estás metiendo coca, Gray.

Su voz sale amenazante, pero no le importa por el simple hecho de que él y Silver, son lo único que le queda —pues ni a ella misma se tiene—.

Él solo hizo silencio por unos momentos, como comúnmente hace. Lucy sabe que odia precipitarse. Pero Lucy además de verlo así, también odia la voz del hipócrita —aunque ella también lo sea en cierta medida— sacerdote que dirige el funeral... o la mierda que fuera.

—Porque me dejaste de lado.

A Lucy su respuesta no le sorprende, francamente. Aunque esa respuesta es muy poco Gray, y Lucy sabe que hay más.

Sólo quería asegurarse de escuchar de su boca, como ella les estaba jodiendo la existencia a él y a su padre. Porque Lucy está segura de que Silver está igual o peor que su hijo, por culpa de ella.

—¿Por qué Natsu terminó en un cajón?— pregunta de pronto.

—Se peleó con unos tipos mientras estaba algo ebrio— dice él como si hablara del clima —que está bastante como la mierda.

Lucy por su parte, asintió, aunque sabía que había querido decir, en vez de _algo ebrio_ , las dos simples palabras que formaban un _bastante jodido_.

—De alguna manera... me lo esperaba.

Y con eso, dio por terminada la conversación.

A los días siguientes, Lucy comenzó a ser atacada por la curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaba con Silver? Era la pregunta.

¿Gay, bi, LSD, BDSM, pasta, neopren...?

¿Qué?

De vez en cuando empezó a desayunar, almorzar y cenar con ellos. Hasta que ese día, se cansó de pretender adivinarlo.

¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no se lo preguntaba?

«¿De qué manera he jodido tu vida?»

—¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Por un momento mira su comida, pero al instante, sube su mirada, hasta chocar sus ojos achocolatados con los tormenta de Silver. Él la mira fijamente, porque tal vez era algo que se esperaba.

O sabía que pasaría en algún momento. Está demasiado tranquilo.

Y suspira.

Por su parte, Gray también parece curioso. Lucy era medio suicida y se escondía con mucho cigarrillo. Él era adicto. ¿Y su padre, qué pasaba con él? Y el pelinegro no pudo evitar observar a Silver como lo hacía la chica.

Eso se sentía como una parodia angustia, con drama y tragedia sobre Ricitos de oro y los tres osos.

Y ahora solo faltaba que llegara ricitos. Porque Lucy definitivamente, no lo era. Faltaba la inocente chica que intentaba comerse sus demonios, pero que terminaba contagiándose, para así, nunca más escapar de ahí.

Pero luego Gray no podía mirar demasiado a su padre, porque pensar en que podía ser débil con algo, le dolía. Y siempre que se lo preguntaba, intentaba desechar aquella pregunta. Porque dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Dolía mucho más ver así a Lucy y a Silver.

También dolía ver a Silver negar con la cabeza, queriendo decir, que no había caso. Que aunque se los dijera, no se podía hacer nada.

Aunque por supuesto, Lucy no se rindió.

Siguió preguntándoselo. Silver siguió negando con la cabeza, muy pacientemente. Y Gray siguió actuando como cobarde.

Lucy siguió y siguió. Siempre. Sin rendirse.

Porque cuando se trataba de su familia, Lucy no podía rendirse aunque doliera, o aunque cansara.

Aquel día, a Gray le tocaba turno hasta tarde ese día en el bar, así que Lucy se vio sola con Silver, en esa oportunidad. Él estaba aburrido, con la mirada aún más aburrida en el televisor.

Y ella en vez de tener a su lado a los hermanos cigarrillo y hoja luego de que Gray se fuera, en vez de seguir ahí, sale.

Llega entonces delante del pelinegro, y se ubica frente a la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Te importaría salir?— inquiere.

Lucy alza una ceja en dirección al hombre, que no debía pasar los cuarenta. O claro, que no pasaba los cuarenta. Esa era una certeza.

—Sé que te importa una mierda la programación.

Silver sonríe ligeramente y suelta el mando a distancia, dejándolo caer al suelo.

—Entonces soy todo oídos, pequeña— murmura.

La chica lo mira fijamente. Él tenía algo diferente...

—Sólo quiero saber que pasó contigo desde que llegué.

Silver asintió, más sin embargo, guardó silencio.

—¿Me lo vas a decir?— pregunta cuando comienza a desesperar por el silencio.

—Podría, pero...— se interrumpe.

—¿Pero?— insiste.

—Tiene que ver contigo— ella alza una ceja. Claro, todo había pasado por ella —. No de la manera en la que tu crees, claro— aclara el hombre.

—Vamos— rueda los ojos —, ¿tan malo es?

Silver alzó una ceja.

—Yo no he dicho que sea malo... tal vez... sólo raro... y ya, algo malo— asiente —. Eso depende de cómo lo veas.

—¿Entonces?— pregunta.

Silver se cruza de brazos. No se siente seguro de contarle, sobre todo porque la involucraba en todo sentido.

—¿Realmente estas segura?

—Vamos Silver, ya no soy una niña. Desembucha.

Él la mira con algo de desconfianza, porque no sabe cómo reaccionaría. Pero tan sólo deja escapar un suspiro, y se pone de pie.

—A dónde vas.

—Apaga el televisor y siéntate— le dice mientras se dirige hacia la cocina.

—Pero...— Lucy pone los ojos en blanco y deja escapar un bufido.

No había opción.

O hacía caso, o fijo Silver no le decía. Conociéndolo... se tardaría mucho más en contestar.

Así que apaga el televisor y se sienta en el sofá, en donde antes estaba Silver, tal como él había dicho. Y se encontró esperándolo, ¿cuánto pensaba tardar?

—Ten.

Cuando llegó, el pelinegro venía con dos botellas de cerveza, y le extendió una.

—¿Tengo que aprovechar, o desde ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera delante tuyo?— ríe.

Silver soltó una risa nasal.

—Dijiste que ya no eres una niña, supongo que no me queda de otra si no quiero beber solo— se encoge de hombros.

Lucy alza una ceja, y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Me hiciste esperarte para no beber solo?— le pregunta, y luego suelta un gruñido —¿Tanto costaba decirme tan solo, que eres un puto alcohólico?

Deja la botella destapada e intacta sobre la mesita de la sala. Y se levanta del sofá, dispuesta a ir por donde había llegado.

—¿A dónde vas?— cuestiona Silver tranquilamente.

Con esa tranquilidad que solía enfermar a Lucy, cuando estaban en situaciones como esas.

—¿Qué dónde voy?— frunce el ceño —A la mierda de mi habitación, claro. ¡A dónde más voy a ir!

—Te estás precipitando, pequeña— comenta mientras se disponía a beber un trago de su cerveza.

—Ya sé que te hice ser un alcohólico de mierda con tanto problema. Pero de cualquier manera, poco me importa si me precipito o no, no soy una obsesa con eso como tú o Gray.

Ella se da la media vuelta y sigue su camino, pretendiendo dirigirse a su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda llegar, mientras va por el corredor, siente una mano en su muñeca, y luego que la estampan contra la pared.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!— exclama mirándolo a los ojos, cuando logra reaccionar, por supuesto.

¿Qué demonios sucede con Silver? Se pregunta la muchacha, una y otra vez.

—¿Sabes algo? Esto de no precipitarme no está ayudando en nada, así que espero no te importe deje de intentar controlarme, Lucy.

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna y todo el cuerpo, en un mísero instante. Pero no puede seguir cuestionándole nada, porque está más concentrada en hacer como que es una puta estatua.

Porque siente los labios de Silver sobre los de ella, mientras él le sujeta las manos detrás de la espalda baja.

Y oh, ¿qué jodidos pasa con el mundo? ¿A la mañana siguiente dejará sus muñecas en paz al igual que a sus pulmones? ¿O tal vez Silver comience a trabajar de striper?

¡Bingo! ¿Tal vez Natsu vaya a revivir? ¿O su inocencia volverá?

Pero por eso, también su cerebro y su corazón estaban comenzando a ponerse de acuerdo... Y era porque ninguno tenía idea de lo que pasaba

Al final Lucy desea dejar de sentir la mirada tormentosa de Silver sobre ella, luego de que se aleje un poco. Aunque todavía puede sentir su respiración cayendo cada unos segundos sobre parte de su cuello.

En serio, ¿qué mierda pasaba? ¿Por qué Silver había terminado besándola? ¿Por qué ella no le dice nada? ¿Y por qué tampoco quiere reclamarle nada?

Ah, y la pregunta del millón.

¿Por qué no le desagradó en lo absoluto?

 _Repasemos, Lucy_ , piensa. Has sido besada por el padre de tu mejor amigo —repite, mejor amigo. Repite, padre—, sin embargo, no te ha asqueado.

Aún cuando es casi —casi— veinte años mayor. Aún cuando es el padre de tu mejor amigo. Aún cuando podría provocar algo nada sano a la salud de Gray. Aún, Lucy, cuando es algo casi —casi— incestuoso.

Es cuando se da cuenta de que tan solo el _casi_ los salva.

—Lucy— la llama —. Oye Lucy, reacciona— le pide el pelinegro. Porque es que, se le nota algo preocupado.

Y ahí es cuando, oh.

¿Qué cojones había hecho? Y es cuando maldice y grita — _¡Mierda!_ — para sus adentros. Se pregunta, también, en qué estaba pensando al hacer eso. Lo peor de todo es que ninguna respuesta llega.

—Lucy— la da un ligero golpe en la mejilla.

—Silver— murmura.

El hombre la nota algo ida. Concentrada en sus pensamientos, seguramente. Era algo que ella solía hacer cuando no encontraba pronto una solución.

—Dime— suspira aliviado, porque por lo menos, le ha hablado.

—¿Sabes por qué todo es tan injusto?— susurra.

Silver se mantiene en silencio. La conocía, y aún no terminaba.

—¿Por qué, que le hemos hecho para que pase esto?

—Lucy...

Quiere interrumpirla, eso no llevará a nada bueno. Y no quiere _intentar_ que deje de decir aquello. De entre todas las cosas, cuando alguien intenta algo, Silver cree que es lo peor que aquella persona puede hacer.

No vale con intentar, de hecho, decir si quiera _por lo menos lo intenté_ , para Silver es algo terriblemente cobarde.

Aunque entre cobarde y cobarde... él no se salva.

—¿Por qué somos la mierda del mundo? No quiero serlo Silver, quiero ser alguien normal, demonios...

—Lo sé, Lucy— se mantiene mirándola fijamente.

—Puede simplemente dejarnos en paz. Además de que seguro tú eres el que está peor aquí, y yo no quiero eso. Sólo quiero que, aunque suene de cuentos de hadas, seamos feliz, los tres, juntos, sin drogas, hojas, cigarrillos...

—Tranquilízate, vale— dice Silver tomándola por los hombros. Ella está a punto de llorar, sus ojos se han oscurecido.

—No me digas que todo va a estar bien, sé que no, ¡joder!

—¡Lucy!

Ella traga en seco, y mira al pelinegro frente a ella, con algo de miedo y arrepentimiento.

—Lucy... tú sólo... concéntrate, ¿vale?— le echa el pelo un poco hacia atrás, para que no le moleste.

La chica asiente un poco shockeada.

—Ahora. Inhala— dice mientras también lo hace, para darle el ejemplo. Ella lo hace, y Silver sonríe inevitablemente —. Bien, ahora exhala tranquilamente.

—¿E-estás seguro de que esto servirá?— pregunta.

—Ajá.

—Silver...

—También soy medio alcohólico.

—Pero...— duda.

Silver deja ir un gruñido. Algo que venía haciendo desde los meses pasados —un maldito año—, gracias a su problema. Aunque no le interesa mucho, tampoco.

—Ya sabes, comenzó esto— indica apuntándolos a los dos —, y no dejé de beber. Por supuesto no sirvió de nada, como podrás notar— murmuró.

Él bufa, y comienza a rascarse un poco la nuca, se siente como un adolescente. Lucy hace que se sienta como un mocoso hormonal.

Era la mejor amiga, posible chica que le gustara a su hijo, y era como si la hubiera adoptado, aunque no la quisiera como hija, en realidad. Y sabiendo todo eso, se sentía una mierda luego de notarlo.

Oh... ¡Oh! La había besado... Todo se iba a la mierda ya.

—¡Papá!— oyeron, usando sus mejores expresiones de pánico, el sonido de la puerta —¡Oye, viejo!

Silver se aleja de Lucy, claro, es lo único que puede hacer luego de tal cagada. Y dispuesto a caminar hacia a sala, le susurra a Lucy que le siga la corriente.

—¡Eh, Gray!— sonrió —Llegas temprano.

—Ah si...— murmura —. El viejo me soltó antes de tiempo— sonrió levemente, y luego alzó una ceja —¿Por qué estás tan sonriente, qué haz hecho, Silver?

Fue hasta entonces, que Lucy pudo mentalizarse bien en el corredor. Así que terminó saliendo, para unirse a ellos.

—Bueno— dice sonriente —, Lucy aceptó acompañarme fuera, a comprar cosas para la casa.

El joven pelinegro sonríe ligeramente —ajeno a todo—. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero que Lucy aceptara salir, ya era una razón para que comenzara a hacerlo.

Pobre idiota...

—¿Os acompaño?— les pregunta, esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Claro— asienten su padre, y Lucy.

Porque para él, es sólo Lucy.

Y la mira por unos segundos, apreciando sus ojos, como siempre solía hacer un poco.

—Por cierto, luego tengo que hablar contigo— se rasca un poco la nuca, medio nervioso —Ya vuelvo— carraspea, pasando por entre Silver y la chica.

Ellos se miran, estando solos ahí, en medio de la sala.

Los ojos atormentados de Silver, chocan con los chocolate —cálidos. Son lo más cálido que Silver ha visto en su vida— derretidos de tristeza, que son los orbes de Lucy. Y la muchacha siente ganas de vomitar, porque odia ver a Silver de esa manera, por su culpa.

Y ahora sabe, que a Silver es al que le ha hecho más daño.

Y se lo hará a Gray, si acepta que aquel beso, le ha gustado.

Así que no lo acepta, lo deja inconcluso, porque es la única manera de no entristecer a Gray, pero tampoco quiere provocar aquella tristeza en el padre.

—Listo— el chico llega, e intenta disimular su sonrisa —¿Nos vamos?

Padre y amiga sonríen.

—Eres el único vanidoso aquí— ríen.

Padre y amiga bromean.

Y Gray los mira con algo de fastidio. Aunque todavía está muy —infinitamente— feliz.

—Cerrad la boca.

Padre y amiga lo ven salir, sabiendo lo feliz que está, aunque no quiera que lo vean así.

Y padre y amiga se rinden.

Y Gray merece todo eso.

Porque por lo menos, que uno de ellos tres tiene que ser inmensamente feliz.

* * *

 **Ñeh e-e**

 **—Sly—**


End file.
